Polar Opposites
by hipsandcars
Summary: Mild WarrenLayla. Summary inside. COMPLETE R&R please.
1. Chapter 1

Polar Opposites

Disclaimer: I don't own "Sky High"...and, sadly, I never will...I do own the sucky plot line, though!

Author's Note: An idea that popped into my head randomly. I legally saw the movie, like, 2 days ago, and I was like "Squeee!" during the Paper Lantern WarrenLayla scene. So, I'm writing a WarrenLayla story.

Summary: Warren Peace's long lost younger sister arrives at Sky High, and wreaks havoc throughout the school.

Chapter One

Elizabeth Peace stared out the Sky High School Bus window as it lifted off into the sky. Even though she was a freshman, she did not scream as the others did. Elizabeth turned to her friend, Casey Harris, seated next to her.

"This is going to be fun," she grinned.

"Oh yeah," Casey nodded in agreement. The two high-fived, just as the bus touched down and screeched to a halt. The freshmen hopped out of the bus, and were greeted not-so-warmly by 2 bullies. One of them approached Elizabeth.

"What's your power? Doing hair?" he said, touching Elizabeth's multi-colored hair.

"No. I control water," Elizabeth replied. With that, she raised her hand and pointed three fingers at him, and a huge river of water came pouring down on him, soaking him to the skin. "Bye!"

The other bully scampered off, his colleague still shivering. A red-haired girl cheerfully skipped over to the group of freshman, and stood 2 steps higher on the staircase.

"Welcome to Sky High, freshman. I am the head of the greeting committee. My name's Layla," she said happily. Her skirt was covered with flowers, and a white rose was tucked behind her ear. "You will first go to the gym for Power Placement. Follow me."  
The group of freshmen followed her into the large air-borne building.

In the gym, Coach Boomer introduced himself.

"I am Coach Boomer, and welcome to Power Placement. In Power Placement, you will be sorted into 2 groups: Hero, or Hero Support: aka, Sidekick. You will come up here, say your first and last name, and then demonstrate your power, yes, in front of the entire class. Got that?" he said loudly. Everybody said yes.

"All right. I'll start with you missy," he continued, and pointed at Elizabeth. She strutted up to the large circular stage-like platform.

"My name is Elizabeth Peace. And I control water," she said simply. Elizabeth put her hand up so her palm was facing Coach Boomer. A huge wave washed over him.

"Hero," Coach Boomer announced. Elizabeth turned to get off the platform, but Coach Boomer continued. "Peace. Are you related to Warren Peace?"

"I might be. I never met anyone from my family," Elizabeth said coolly, and hopped of the platform.

"All right. You next," Coach Boomer said, and pointed to a spiky-haired boy.

"My name is Gary Numer," he said. "And I freeze things."

He demonstrated by freezing Coach Boomer's clipboard.

"Hero."

The process continued until the bell signaling lunch rang.

"We'll continue after lunch, starting with you," Coach Boomer announced, nodding towards Casey. Elizabeth and Casey left before most of the other students even noticed the bell rang.

"Hey, Peace!" Gary called. Elizabeth turned on her heel and looked at the blue-eyed boy darkly.

"What?" she sneered.

"Touchy. I just wanted to know why you never met anyone from your family," Gary stated.

"Oh," Elizabeth said, and relaxed slightly. "Well, I was abandoned soon after I was born in the women's washroom of a movie theater. An elderly woman found me 2 hours later and raised me with her husband. Or, at least that's what she told me."

"Wow," Gary commented.

"Yeah. So, I really don't know if I'm related to that Warren guy, or whatever," Elizabeth replied.

"Warren Peace?" a nerdy looking guy butted in.

"What's it to you, dork?" Casey snapped.

"Cas, be nice. Who are you?" Elizabeth asked.

"I'm Ethan, and I know Warren Peace. He tried to set one of my friends on fire," Ethan said.

"He has control over fire, and I have control over water. See? Polar opposites," Elizabeth said.

"Well, I've read that sometimes, siblings can get completely different powers. Sometimes, one sibling can get powers that the parent or neither parents had," Ethan countered.

"So, I might really be related to him?" Elizabeth questioned, and tucked a purple chunk of hair behind her ear.

"Yes, you might. I think I can see the family resemblance," Ethan said dreamily. Gary shoved him into a set of lockers with his left hand, his right hand shoved into his pocket.

"Thank you," Elizabeth said, heading into the cafeteria.

"No respect for the geniuses," Ethan muttered.

End of Chapter One

Author's Note II: Bwahaha. What will happen when Warren and Elizabeth meet? You already know that they're brother and sister, but THEY don't. Find out in Chapter Two of "Polar Opposites!"


	2. Chapter 2

Polar Opposites

Disclaimer: I don't own "Sky High"...and, sadly, I never will...I do own the sucky plot line, though!

Author's Note: In this chapter, Warren and Elizabeth meet for the first time EVER! Will trouble ensue? Eh, you know it will. Otherwise, it would be one boring chapter.

Summary: Warren Peace's long lost younger sister arrives at Sky High, and wreaks havoc throughout the school.

Chapter Two

As Gary made his way to an empty table, some jerk stuck out his foot and tripped him. The food splattered on the floor next to Warren, and one piece hit him. He stood up, and wiped the food from his cheek. Warren ignited, and aimed a fireball at Gary. He yelped as the fireball hit his shoulder and burned his jacket. Still angry, Warren lunged at Gary, who had crawled underneath a table.

Suddenly, Elizabeth shot a tunnel of water at Warren, temporarily extinguishing the flames that spread across his arms.

Warren turned and gave Elizabeth a glare. He changed his target, and shot 4 flames at Elizabeth. 3 she barely dodged, but one hit her leg, leaving a small burning hole in her faded jeans.

Now majorly po'd, Elizabeth shot a huge, powerful river at Warren, slamming him into a wall. Everybody in the cafeteria stood, jaws dropped, gaping at the sight before them. Warren and Elizabeth now matched powers. Warren sent a tunnel of flames towards her, and Elizabeth sent a tunnel of water towards him. The two elements lingered in the middle. About 3 seconds later, Principal Powers cleared her throat. Both fire and water disappeared, and the brother and sister looked at Principal Powers with the same bored expression.

"You two, come with me," she said firmly, and turned on her heel, walking out of the cafeteria. Sulking, Warren and Elizabeth stalked out of the room behind her.

A wave of murmurs spread across the appreciative audience of freshmen, sophomores, juniors and seniors. Gary was still shaking underneath the table.

"Gary, you have freezing powers. Why didn't you just freeze Warren's flame balls?" another freshman, Angelica Heartman, a sidekick, asked.

"I don't have that much control over my powers!" Gary cried. "And, I can only freeze inanimate objects, not balls of fire hurtling towards me at 90 miles an hour!"

"Will you come out of there?" Angelica asked. Slowly, Gary crept out from underneath the table. "Good boy."

Across the cafeteria, Layla and Will stood, along with their friends Zach and Magenta.

"What makes that chick think she can take on Warren Peace?" Zach asked. Magenta shook her head, mouth still open.

"I think I can explain that," Ethan gasped, running up to them, clearly out of breath.

"Ethan, what happened?" Layla asked.

"You know the first guy that tripped?" Ethan said. They nodded. "He shoved me into a set of lockers, and I couldn't get up."

"Oh. So, how do you explain that weird punk girl?" Will asked.

"She's Elizabeth Peace. Warren's long lost younger sister," Ethan replied, breathing normally again.

"He has a younger sister?" Layla exclaimed.

"Did I not say 'long lost'? According to her, she was abandoned after she was born, and an old lady found and raised her," Ethan said. "At least, that's what the old lady told Elizabeth."

"Hey, dork!" Casey shouted, strutting over to the group. "Nobody gave you permission to go and blab to everyone what happened to Liza."

Layla made vines come and pick up Casey by her short, blonde hair. After Casey promised to not talk about Layla's friends like that, she was let down.

Meanwhile, in the detention room, Elizabeth and Warren were getting a lecture on not destroying school property and blah blah blah. Of course, neither of them was listening. They were too busy trying to figure out why they could match powers like that without one getting overpowered.

"Since you aren't paying attention, perhaps I should say this: You two are brother and sister," Principal Powers said. The two looked at the strange principal, emotionless. "Glad to see you're listening now. Detention for a week, starting tomorrow."

The door opened, and all 3 of them exited.

End of Chapter Two

Author's Note II: Is it just me, or is this chapter a lot shorter then the first one? Hmm...It's not just me. In the next chapter, break-ups galore! OK, only, like, 2, but still...


	3. Chapter 3

Polar Opposites

Disclaimer: I don't own "Sky High"...and, sadly, I never will...I do own the sucky plot line, though!

Author's Note: Like mentioned in previous chapter, breakups! The breakups you may object to, and all I have to say to that is, why the heck did you read this story in the first place?

Summary: Warren Peace's long lost younger sister arrives at Sky High, and wreaks havoc throughout the school.

Chapter Three

Warren and Elizabeth returned, and to the surprise of everyone, unscathed. Not bothering to get something to eat, Elizabeth sat down at the table where Casey, Angelica, and Gary were seated.

"Right, um, Elizabeth, this is Angelica Heartman. Angelica, this is Elizabeth Peace," Gary introduced quickly. Elizabeth acknowledged the bubbly blonde with a weak smiled and a glance in her direction. At the table across the aisle from them, Layla, Will, Magenta, Zach and Ethan were seated, and staring blankly at Elizabeth.

"What are you looking at?" she barked at them.

"Trying to find the family resemblance. I think I can see it..." Layla replied. "The nose is the same."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. She ran a hand through her black and purple, blue, pink, green and yellow streaked hair. Elizabeth had several piercings: 4 piercings in the ears, her nose pierced, her eyebrow pierced, and people suspected she had her tongue and belly button pierced, too.

Layla stood suddenly, and walked over to the other table, dragging Will there, too.

"Hi!" she greeted cheerfully. "We've met before. I'm the head of the greeting committee, remember?"

"Yeah. Layla, right?" Elizabeth replied, surprisingly happy-sounding.

"Yeah! This is my boyfriend, Will Stronghold," Layla said.

"Son of The Commander and Jetstream?" Elizabeth asked. Will nodded. "And also the son of the hero who put my father in jail on a quadruple life sentence."

"Warren told you?" Layla said. Elizabeth nodded, giving Will a glowering stare.

"You know, you two are a lot alike. More alike than you think. You're both loners, you both have streaked hair, and you both have piercings..." Layla trailed off at the blank stare she was getting from all directions. "I'll stop now."

Will was staring dreamily at a popular girl sitting 3 tables over.

"Will!" Layla hissed. He didn't hear her. "Will!" Still no response.

Elizabeth pointed a slender, French-manicured nail at Will, and a bucket of water poured over his head. Layla gave her a look.

"He deserved it," Elizabeth said, making a face.

"Sorry, Layla. I was just thinking," Will said.

"About Blondie over there?" Layla asked.

"No," Will said a little too quickly, but, apparently, Layla didn't catch this. She gave him a quick glare, then smiled again.

"So, are we still on for tonight?" he asked, changing the subject.

"Yes," Layla replied.

"Paper Lantern, at 8."

"Yes."

"See you there, sweets." Will returned to his original table.

"Isn't he cute?" Layla sighed.

"No. 'Sweets'?" Elizabeth exclaimed, and gagged.

The rest of the day was uneventful, other than Elizabeth and Warren getting into another fight, getting more detention, and Magenta and Zach breaking up (bwahaha), so it's 8:00, at the Paper Lantern!

Layla sighed, and looked at her green and blue flower watch. 9:30. The restaurant would be closing in a half hour. Her eyes widened, and her jaw dropped as Elizabeth plopped down across the booth from her.

"He's not coming, you know," she said flatly. "I just saw him with the girl he was ogling earlier. They were in a pretty intense make out session."

"Will?" Layla said.

"Yes, Will," Elizabeth replied. Then added under her breath, "Bastard."

Layla sighed. "I guess you're right. You know, I don't think he even likes me that way."

"What makes you say that?" Elizabeth inquired.

"Last year, at Homecoming, I went with Warren to make Will jealous," Layla explained.

"And you think he might be using you to make Ice Girl jealous," Elizabeth finished.

"Ice Girl?"

"Warren's ex-girlfriend. He suspected that she was using him to make Will jealous, so he broke up with her."

"When did you learn this?"

"On the way back from the detention room, after we learned we're brother and sister."

"All that in a 5 minute trip?"

"We took the long way. I also learned that they got into a fight after he broke up with her, and she had to be treated for 2nd degree burns, and he couldn't use his powers for a week, he was so cold."

"Wow," Layla murmured.

"Have you had anything to eat since lunch?" Elizabeth asked. Layla shook her head. "You have to eat something!"

"All the restaurants are closed, and my mom and dad aren't home," Layla said.

"You like pizza?"  
Layla nodded slowly, still not understanding.

"OK. I know this place that delivers 24 hours. I'll phone them," Elizabeth said. "Vegetarian?"

"Yeah."

"I already ate, so, is a small ok for you?"

Layla nodded again. Elizabeth opened her small black purse, and pulled out a silver cameraphone. Sliding out of the booth, she ordered a small vegetarian pizza.

She came back inside after ordering, and said something in Chinese. The manager replied in Chinese, and Elizabeth said something again. Whatever she said, the manager nodded. She returned to the booth.

"The pizza is going to be delivered here, and you can eat here, if you like," Elizabeth said.

"Thanks, Elizabeth," Layla said gratefully.

"Call me Liz, or Liza. Your pick," Elizabeth said.

"Thanks, Liz."

Elizabeth smiled and said, "You're welcome, Layla." The manager yelled something in Chinese, and Elizabeth replied, "Coming!" in Chinese.

"I have to go, but before I do, I think you should now: Even if Will doesn't like you like that, I know someone who does," Elizabeth said, grinning widely. She gave a telltale glance in Warren's direction, and stalked off in the direction of the kitchen.

The next day at school, Layla confronted Will, and he didn't take to it all that well.

"What do you mean you think I'm cheating on you?" he shouted. "I love you, don't you know that?"

"You don't love me, you love what's-her-name. You know, the one that you were making out with?" Layla replied calmly. "Will, I am not going to be your toy to make her jealous!"

"Are you breaking up with me?" Will said incredulously.

"Yes, Will. I am breaking up with you," Layla said, and turned on her heel.

End of chapter three

Author's note II: Told you there were breakups! This chapter is a little boring, but I'm tired. I wrote this chapter, and the first two chapters in one day. Bleah...I hope you appreciate what I do for you people! I'm such a whiner.


	4. Chapter 4

Polar Opposites

Disclaimer: I don't own "Sky High"...and, sadly, I never will...I do own the sucky plot line, though! I don't own Stephen King, or any of his amazingly terrifying books.

Author's Note: Chapter four already...No Warren and Layla yet. Layla has to sort out her feelings. This chapter is basically just a little thing. It hints at ZachOC, and that's pretty much it.

Summary: Warren Peace's long lost little sister arrives at Sky High, and wreaks havoc throughout the school.

Chapter Four

During lunch period, Layla looked around for Elizabeth, and found her outside, sitting on a bench, completely absorbed in her Stephen King book.

"Liz!" she called out. Elizabeth took one look at Layla and raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you so happy?" she asked, squinting slightly in the sun.

"I broke up with Will," Layla replied, taking a seat next to the perplexed freshmen.

"And that makes you happy, why?" Elizabeth questioned, turning back to her book.

"Because he was a son of a bitch who cheated on me. Probably more than once," Layla said.

"Uh, huh," Elizabeth said slowly. Layla frowned at her. "You're not paying attention anymore, are you Liz?"

Elizabeth shook her head. The bell signaling the end of lunch sounded, and she slid a silk bookmark into her book. Elizabeth stood up and started towards the front doors.

"Where'd you get that bookmark?" Layla asked, bounding up next to her.

"It was a gift." Elizabeth regretted saying it as soon as the words came out of her mouth.

"From who?" Layla was intrigued. 'Perhaps a boy gave it to her,' she thought.

"Don't you have a class to get to?" Elizabeth snapped, and quickened her pace, leaving her friend behind. 'Hmm...I bet she got it from Zach. Those two really hit it off,' Layla smirked to herself. 'No wonder Magenta broke up with Zach.'

Will walked around the school in a daze. 'Did that really happen? Did Layla break up with me?' he thought. In his self-centered state, he didn't notice that he had already passed his classroom. Will stopped, and backed up. He opened the door to the Mad Science Lab and sauntered in. They had a substitute today.

"Mr. Stronghold," the substitute, Ms. Galactic, said. "You're late."

"Yeah, I know I am." Will sat down in his usual seat at the back of the class next to his lab partner.

"Don't use that tone with me," Ms. G said sternly.

"What tone?" Will said sarcastically.

"Because of your classmate's cheek, you will all build a truth ray," Ms. G announced. "Blindfolded."

The class groaned.

"Nice going, Stronghold," somebody scoffed. Will sank down in his seat.

After class, Will left the classroom immediately, not wanting to have to face any of his classmates, who were getting a kick out of ridiculing him. He rushed into the nearest washroom (don't be surprised if it's a girls...lol) and splashed his face with water. Why was he getting so sidetracked? And why did he talk back to his teacher? A picture of a certain red-haired girl entered his mind, and he banged his head against the wall. 'No...She broke up with me...I cheated on her...I can't love her...I can't...I can't...' he repeated in his head.

Hearing something outside, Will poked his head out of the door, and saw Ethan being picked on by two lugs (the ones that were at the beginning of chapter one). One of them was, evidently, suspending Ethan in the air with his mind, and the other, who was incredibly smaller than the other one, was standing idly by, laughing his head off.

"Hey, leave him alone!" a pretty, African-American girl shouted. The larger one, who's name was Mike, looked at the girl, letting Ethan fall to the ground. The smaller one, Garrett, didn't give up quite as easily as his simple-minded friend.

"Why should we, Alicia?" he asked, sneering.

"I see you're the brains behind this operation, so, this, you should understand: I'll shove you off of the school grounds if you don't," Alicia replied.

"I don't see how you're going to do that," Garrett scoffed.

"I can fly. I can pick you up and drop you off of this island," Alicia smirked. Garrett and Mike backed away from her and Ethan and then broke into a run down the hall.

Ethan stood up, brushing himself off.

"Thanks," he said to his savior.

"No problem," Alicia said, smiling. "By the way, I'm Alicia."

She extended her hand.

"I'm Ethan," he said, shaking her hand. After watching the scene, Will walked out of the washroom.

"Hey, Ethan," Will greeted.

"Hi, Will," Ethan said, barely acknowledging his friend. He walked away in the direction of his next class with Alicia. Will blinked, then realized that he was going to be late for his gym class. Hoping that he wouldn't get in trouble for running in the halls, Will made his way to the gym.

Magenta and Elizabeth sat side-by-side, not noticing each other's presence, in the gym. They were having a freshmen-sophomore class. According to Principal Powers, it would be an "enlightening activity.' Magenta scoffed at the thought. 'Why on Earth would a freshmen-sophomore class be a _good idea?_'

Elizabeth was having similar thoughts. Even though she liked gym, it was one of her favourite subjects, she couldn't stand when the freshmen and sophomores did anything together.

Everybody was watching a game of 'Save the Citizen.' Elizabeth and Magenta knew they wouldn't get picked (they are kinda scary...they can, like, kill you. Easily), so they just relaxed. Elizabeth suddenly noticed that her boyfriend's ex-girlfriend was sitting next to her.

"So, why did you break up?" she asked.

"Huh?" Magenta said.

"You and Zach. Why did you break up?"

"Oh. Well, after the homecoming dance fiasco, we started seeing each other during summer. Then we started fighting for no reason. We made up. Then, when you arrived, we started fighting again, about nothing. We realized that we couldn't stand each other, so we broke up," Magenta explained. "At least the hatred feeling was mutual."

"But, you're still friends, right?" Elizabeth asked cautiously. Magenta nodded. (AN II: There's the explanation as to why Magenta and Zach broke up)

"I bet Will and Layla won't be friends anymore," Magenta commented. Elizabeth agreed.

"Have you met my friend Gary Numer?" she asked.

"No. Why?" Magenta stared at the punky girl. Elizabeth just shrugged, and turned back to the game.

AN III: Short little thing. Basically, it just explains why Magenta and Zach broke up. Review and I'll update.

Yours truly,

canadianpunkrocker666


	5. Chapter 5

Polar Opposites

Disclaimer: I don't own "Sky High"...I do own the sucky plot line though!

Author's Note: In this chapter (damn...chapter five already!) Elizabeth gets ideas on how to bring Warren and Layla together, as well as Gary and Magenta.

Summary: Warren Peace's younger sister arrives at Sky High, wreaking havoc throughout the school.

Chapter Five

The next day at lunch, Elizabeth dragged Magenta over to where Gary was standing, waiting for Elizabeth.

"Gary, this is Magenta. Magenta this is Gary," Elizabeth said. "Gary freezes things, Magenta's a shapeshifter."

Magenta gave a glance in Gary's direction, and Gary just nodded at her. Elizabeth shook her head. While she was doing so, she noticed Zach standing at the doorway.

"I'll leave you two alone," she said quickly, then rushed over to Zach.

Magenta and Gary stared at her.

"She is strange," he commented.

"Uh-huh," Magenta agreed.

"So what do you shapeshift into?" Gary questioned. Magenta sighed and shifted into her guinea pig form. "Oh."

Magenta returned to her normal form of a teenage girl.

"I kinda wish that I could shapeshift into something cooler. Or bigger," she sighed. "But it did come in handy when Royal Pain tried to turn everyone into babies."

"OK..." Gary said cautiously.

"Homecoming. Last Year," Magenta explained.

"Still doesn't change my answer." Gary smirked, and Magenta punched him playfully in the shoulder.

The two didn't notice Elizabeth looking at them with a rather evil smirk spread across her olive face.

"What are you thinking?" Zach asked.

"That some matchmaking may be in order," Elizabeth answered. Her smirk broke into a grin as ideas began pouring into her devious mind. She stood on her tiptoes to give her boyfriend (who was an incredible amount taller than her. he's, like, 6 feet. She's 5'3") a kiss on the cheek, then bolted out of the cafeteria.

Elizabeth looked around the hallway for a bit, then spotted the girl she was searching for, leaning against the wall.

"Veronica..." she sang out. The black haired Asian girl looked at her with fear reflecting in her purple-blue eyes.

"You won't be hurt, I swear," Elizabeth said with a nervous laugh. She cleared her throat. "Anyway, I need you to do me a favour..."

AN: What evil ideas does Elizabeth have going through her evil, twisted brain? And what about Gary and Magenta? Well, what about them? Sorry about the short chapter. But pretty please keep reviewing! Reviews motivate me to update...


	6. Chapter 6

Polar Opposites

Disclaimer: I don't own "Sky High"...I do own the sucky plot line, though!

Author's Note: Ah...the twist to the story. This shall be fun.

Summary: Warren Peace's younger sister arrives at Sky High, wreaking havoc throughout the school.

Chapter Six

Last chapter: _"Veronica..." she sang out. The black haired Asian girl looked at her with fear reflecting in her purple-blue eyes. _

_"You won't get hurt, I swear," Elizabeth said with a nervous laugh. She cleared her throat. "Anyway, I need you to do me a favour..." _

"What do you mean _favour_?" Veronica asked suspiciously.

"A relatively innocent favour," Elizabeth said. Veronica raised an eyebrow. 'She's not buying it,' the water queen thought.

"All right, all right. You got me. I'm trying to get Warren and Layla together. You happy?" Elizabeth cried. Veronica smiled.

"Yes. Now, what do you need _my_ help for?" she asked, pointing to herself.

"Well, there are certain places I am banned from, and I need you to go to those places," Elizabeth explained. The corners of Veronica's thin lips twitched up.

"Something tells me you've done this before," Veronica said.

"No," Elizabeth replied. "I just crashed a couple parties, scared away a few customers...Nothing big."

Veronica let out a tinkling, high-pitched laugh.

"You're a chameleon. I need you to go to..." Elizabeth began whispering in Veronica's ear. There was a chance that somebody with, like, really good hearing could hear her plan.

"Wow. You are evil!" Veronica exclaimed excitedly.

"Yeah, I know!" Elizabeth said, laughing. "So, do you think it'll work?"

"Most definitely," Veronica replied. She headed down the hall, smiling and waving to Elizabeth. After she left, a figure emerged from its hiding place.

"Have you seen Elizabeth?" Warren asked Ethan, Zach and Magenta.

"No. This is the first time I've seen her NOT hanging on Zach's neck like a necklace," Ethan replied, receiving a "gentle" push from Zach that sent him crashing into the nearest wall.

"I think I saw her go that way," Magenta replied sweetly, pointing behind her.

"You did?" Ethan asked. The bell rang.

"There's the bell. I have to go! See ya!" She set off in the direction of her next class, which, ironically, was _behind_ her. (Big enough hint for ya'll?)

Warren walked down the hall in search of Elizabeth, and stopped when he heard a faint scream coming from one of the empty classrooms further down the hall.

"Elizabeth?" he muttered. He broke into a run down the hall, stopping at the door he thought he heard the scream from. Slowly and carefully, he opened the door. When he saw nothing, he decided it was his imagination, and turned to leave. But then he felt a sharp pain in the back of his head, and was knocked unconscious.

Warren was dragged to a desk, and placed in the chair. An evil laugh could be heard from above. Then, the floor underneath the desk disappeared, and the desk dropped into the large, gaping hole in the middle of the classroom.

About an hour later, Warren woke up.

"Ow...What the hell?" he mumbled, rubbing the back of his head. "Where am I?"

"I was wondering when you'd wake up..." a voice called out from the other end of the pitch black room.

AN II: Hee, hee...I'm so evil. So, what's going to happen to Warren and the other "mysterious person" Pshaw! As if it's hard to figure out! And who exactly took both of them? Eh, 'nother easy one. But, it's not just ONE person, it's THREE. You've probably figured out who the first kidnapper is (I wasn't that subtle) but who are the other two? Find out in the next TWO chapters of "Polar Opposites!" Until then,

Laters!

canadianpunkrocker666


	7. Chapter 7

Polar Opposites

Disclaimer: I don't own "Sky High"...I do own the sucky plot line, though!

Author's Note: Part II of III. Warren meets mysterious person, finds out who took them, and Zach discovers that Warren and Elizabeth are missing.

Summary: Warren Peace's younger sister arrives at Sky High, wreaking havoc throughout the school (she's, like, bad luck for couples!)

Chapter Seven

Last chapter: _About an hour later, Warren woke up. _

"_Ow...what the hell?" he mumbled, rubbing the back of his head. "Where am I?" _

"_I was wondering when you'd wake up..." a voice called out from the other side of the pitch black room._

"Who are you?" Warren called out to the voice. The voice tsked.

"Warren...don't you know your sister when you hear her?"

"Elizabeth?" Warren asked incredulously.

"Yeah. Um, light please?" Elizabeth replied. Warren shrugged, and lit his hand.

"Thank you. Oh, wait..." Elizabeth fished around in her pocket for something, then pulled out a small candle.

She walked towards the flame, and Warren lit the candle.

"Where did you get the candle from?" he asked.

"It's aromatherapy. I never leave home without it," Elizabeth replied.

"Women are strange," Warren commented under his breath. "So where are we?"

"I don't know. But I do know that Magenta might have hit me in the head," Elizabeth explained. "I heard somebody call me 'bitch.' Sounded like Magenta. She's probably still pissed off at me."

"Why?"

"Because I tried to set her and Gary up..."

Warren gave her a look.

"What?" Elizabeth exclaimed. "I'm a natural matchmaker!"

"Really..." Warren said, totally not believing her.

"Yeah. Like, you and Layla?" She glanced up to see her brother's expression. When it didn't change, she continued. "You two have MAJOR chemistry. And I don't mean friendship chemistry, I mean LOVE chemistry."

Warren glared at his younger sister, but when she gave him the same knowing look he gave Layla the year before, he decided she was right. Elizabeth began playing with her large, golden hoop earrings, running her index finger along the circle. She began singing Avril Lavigne's "I'm With You" quietly.

By the time Warren noticed, she was already singing

_"I'm looking for a place_

_I'm searching for a face_

_Is anybody here I know?" _

"What are you singing?" he inquired. Warren never knew that his sister sang. On the other hand, he only knew his sister for a month and a half.

"Avril Lavigne's 'I'm With You.' It's kinda quiet, and dark, and we're the only one's here. Seemed appropriate to me," Elizabeth replied.

"So, wherever you are, you have a song that matches the situation, and you sing it?" he asked. Elizabeth nodded in the dim light.

"Ah. So both of you are awake. Good," a voice hissed from above them. They both looked up, trying to make out who it was.

"It's me, you fools. Magenta," she said.

"Well, yeah, kinda figured. But, where the hell are you?" Elizabeth said.

"Turn on the lights!" Magenta shouted. 3 lights flickered on. Elizabeth leaned over and extinguished the candle. She glanced up, and saw Magenta standing on a platform 6 feet above her head.

"Where are we?" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"You are underneath the school. I have been planning this since you came, Elizabeth," Magenta said, lacing the word "Elizabeth" with disgust.

"OK, um, WHY?"

"Because you stole Zach from me..."

"His decision, not mine."

"...you got in a fight with the man I love..."

"Say what now?"

"Yes, it is Warren."

"Meh. He started it!" Elizabeth pointed at her older brother like a little kid.

"...AND, you tried to set up Warren and Layla!"

"Oh...that one was my idea."

"Glad to see you're taking the blame for once." Magenta sneered.

"He really did start it," Elizabeth muttered.

"Meet my two companions: Lash and Speed," Magenta said, as the two arrived.

"Lash? Speed? What the hell is going on here, Magenta?" Elizabeth cried.

"I got them out of prison. They just had to promise that they would help me. And they did."

"Don't touch me," Elizabeth snapped at Lash.

"Wasn't gonna!" he defended. Elizabeth made a sound halfway between a scoff and a laugh.

"Shut her up," Magenta hissed.

"No way," Lash refused. "She'll bite me."

"I really will," Elizabeth confirmed.

Meanwhile, in the school (not underneath it), Zach was looking around curiously.

"What's up?" Will questioned, coming up behind him.

"Where's Elizabeth? And Warren?" Zach asked.

"I don't know. Didn't you see her in class?"

"No. I haven't seen in her in any classes since lunch. And, trust me; I've looked in every single classroom. I even asked Layla to check in the girl's bathroom. And I still can't find her!"

"I take it you care more about Elizabeth than Warren," Will observed.

"Uh, yeah!"

AN: I'm not too interested to write anymore for this chapter, so let's just leave it at that. This might go on for another, like, 4 chapters. You never know with me :-) For all you know, I could (gasp) update "The Diary of Ginny Weasly" soon!


	8. Chapter 8

Polar Opposites

Disclaimer: I don't own "Sky High"...I do own the sucky plot line though!

Author's Note: Yes, I know, it took me forever and a day to update. I hadn't seen the movie in forever, and then I rented it with my friend and we watched it and I decided to update this story. You know what's sad? I forgot how hot Lash was. I was also busy watching "The Hills". And, I was just being lazy.

Part III of III. Zach and co. find Speed and interrogate him for information. Elizabeth and Lash flirt. Like crazy. And something else happens between the two of them...

Summary: Warren Peace's younger sister arrives at Sky High. Chaos ensues.

Chapter Eight

Zach looked around again.

"Okay, chill! She's not here!" Layla snapped at Zach.

"I'm her boyfriend. I think I'm allowed to be concerned about her disappearing," Zach replied.

Layla rolled her eyes. The only people left in the hall were her, Zach, Ethan and Will.

Will looked at Layla. Layla looked away. Will looked away. Layla looked at Will. Layla looked away. Zach looked at both of them like they were crazy.

"All right, we need to find someone who might know about where she is," Ethan said. There was a blur of orange, blue and black racing in front of them.

"Speed?" they all murmured.

"Why is Speed here? I thought everyone involved in the Royal Pain fiasco last year was sent to jail on a double-life sentence," Ethan said. Layla got hit with an idea. She touched a real tree next to a door, and made the branches grow long enough to catch the colored blur.

Will and Zach walked up to Speed, trying in vain to get out of the branches.

"What are you freshies doing here?" Speed sneered.

"We're NOT freshmen!" Will yelled. "I think the question should be, what the hell are you doing here?"

"As if I'm going to tell you."

The branches tightened around Speed's body.

"Okay, okay. Magenta paid the police to let me and Lash free."

"Magenta?" Layla repeated. Speed nodded. She walked over to Speed.

"Where are Warren and Elizabeth?" Layla asked. Speed looked away.

"Where are Warren and Elizabeth?" Layla repeated, louder, with tears forming in her eyes. Speed looked at her, almost apologizing with his eyes.

"They're in the basement of the school. But the only way to get down there is through Powers' office. She's gone on her vacation, so it's locked."

The branches wilted, and Speed was dropped to the ground.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly, before walking off. Layla stood in a corner. Zach, Ethan and Will shrugged. Sometimes, it really sucked being the only girl in a group.

"Elizabeth," Magenta hissed.

"What?" Elizabeth snapped.

"Look up here," Magenta demanded.

"No," Elizabeth replied simply.

"Lash!" Magenta called.

"No," he replied in the exact same tone as Elizabeth. Magenta sighed.

"All you have to do is tilt her head up so she's looking at me."

Lash rolled his eyes. He leaned over the balcony, stretched his arm, tilted Elizabeth's head up, and kept his hand there.

Magenta smiled. "Better. Now, Elizabeth, tell me...why would you try and kill your own brother?"

"Kill. Kill is such a strong word...temporarily injure, maybe. Kill, no," Elizabeth replied.

"Shut up!" Magenta growled.

"Make up your mind."

Lash looked at Magenta, searching her face for any sign of annoyance, causing his hand to move from Elizabeth's face. She whimpered at the loss of contact with him, and looked up at him. He took pity on her and placed his hand on her cheek.

"Elizabeth!" Magenta shouted, eyes clamped shut, nostrils flaring in exasperation. Elizabeth looked to Magenta innocently.

"What?"

"Stop hitting on him!"

"Why?"

"Because!"

"That's so cute! You like him!"

"I don't like him. I like Zach. I like Warren. I don't like Lash."

"Hey!" Lash protested. "I don't feel loved." He pouted. Elizabeth patted his hand lightly.

"Poor baby," she replied.

"I know."

Elizabeth opened her mouth to say something, but quickly stopped when she felt Lash's thumb start to stroke her cheekbone. Warren cleared his throat.

"Right, my brother's here."

Magenta rolled her eyes, and smacked Lash's arm.

"You still haven't answered the question, Elizabeth," Magenta snapped.

"We're brother and sister. It's in our blood to fight."

"But, you could have killed him!"

"I would've stopped before it got that far."

"No you wouldn't have."

Magenta tugged on Lash's ear.

"We're going down there."

"What if I don't want to?"

"You don't have a choice. I can get you right back in jail."

Lash brought his hand up to his ear.

"That really hurt."

Magenta rolled her eyes, and went down the stairs that led from the platform to where Elizabeth and Warren were. Lash started going down the stairs, then stopped halfway down.

Magenta glanced at Warren, and then walked towards Elizabeth.

"Stand up," Magenta demanded bitterly. Elizabeth slowly rose to her feet.

"You took my boyfriend from me...and now..."

Magenta stopped talking, and shoved Elizabeth against the wall. She gripped the side of her neck with one hand, and hit her head on the wall with the other. Elizabeth winced in pain, but didn't make a sound and didn't cry.

Magenta placed both hands on Elizabeth's neck, and pressed the thumbs of both hands against her windpipe. Elizabeth didn't struggle or even move. Even when she felt herself rise off the ground a few inches, she didn't do anything.

Suddenly, Magenta was hit in the arm with a fire ball. She let go of Elizabeth to nurse her burning limb, and Elizabeth fell face down onto the ground.

While Magenta was clutching her arm and crying in pain, Lash jumped over the railing, and dashed over to Elizabeth. He checked the back of her head to see if it was bleeding (it wasn't). Elizabeth slowly made a move to push herself up. She just didn't have the strength to do it, and before she could fall again, Lash caught her.

He placed his hands on either side of her face.

"Are you okay?" he murmured. Elizabeth, nodded, her eyes slowly opening.

"I think so."

"Thank god. If you weren't, your brother would beat the shit out of me."

Elizabeth grinned. Not her usual "ha-ha-I'm-better-than-you" smirk, but a genuine, happy smile. Lash touched the back of her head again.

"Regardless of how many times you check, Lash, it probably won't be bleeding."

He smiled, and brought his hand back to her face. Their lips were inches apart.

"Let go of her."

Lash glanced towards where the voice was coming from. Zach, Layla, Ethan and Will stood in the doorway of the small room.

"Let go of her," Zach repeated. Lash raised an eyebrow, but let her go. He stood, and crossed his arms in front of his chest. Elizabeth glanced from Zach to Lash, and back to Zach.

"If I ever catch you messing with Liz again, I'll..."

"You'll what? You can't do anything that Stronghold hasn't already done to me."

Zach grabbed Lash by the collar of his black vest, and pushed him against the wall.

"I'll kill you," Zach growled.

"Zach..." Elizabeth called from the ground.

"I swear to God..."

"Zach." Elizabeth was getting impatient.

"I will kill you."

"Zach!" Elizabeth cried.

Zach finally turned to look at his girlfriend, who had somehow managed to stand up. She was using the wall for support.

"Let him go," Elizabeth said through clenched teeth. He hesitated, but let go of Lash.

Layla, who had been temporarily distracted by the Zach situation, ran over to Warren and threw her arms around him.

"Warren...thank God you're alive!" she exclaimed. Warren returned the hug. Layla was the only person that Warren actually enjoyed talking to. He felt like she was an intellectual match to him...as opposed to the rest of the morons in the school.

Warren sighed, and buried his face into her red hair. He smiled. It smelled like strawberries.

"Zach, I am _so_ sick of this!" Elizabeth practically screamed at him. "I'm sick of your insane jealousy and I am sick of your stupid threats to other people!"

Zach blinked at her.

"Remember last week? When I was talking to Gary about a _science project_ and you practically chewed his head off? Or, the week before that when I told off Mike, and you threatened to cut off a _very_ important part of his anatomy?"

Zach still didn't seem to register, Layla and Warren were still hugging, Elizabeth was ready to beat her head against the wall, and Lash was watching in amusement.

"Zach...we're over. Whatever the hell we had, is done."

Magenta, who everyone seemed to forget about (possibly because she turned into a guinea pig), growled. Elizabeth was on a roll. First, getting in a fight with Warren, then stealing Zach, and then BREAKING UP with Zach. Elizabeth was still leaning against the wall. Magenta approached from behind, her hand ready to hit her. Lash saw Magenta coming towards Elizabeth, and quickly stretched his arms, and pulled her to him. Magenta ended up almost hitting the wall, but stopped.

She glared at Lash.

"Why the hell are you doing this, Lash? I got you out of jail so you could help me do this. And now you're trying to stop me?"

"I can't let you kill her, Magenta."

"Why the hell not?"

"Because, the reasons that you're mad at her are juvenile and they're hardly worth getting upset over."

Lash still had his arms protectively around Elizabeth.

"Maybe so...but she still deserves to die."

"You just don't get it do you?"

The door slammed open again. 3 armed policemen burst in, and surrounded Magenta. One snapped handcuffs onto her wrists.

"You're under arrest for the kidnapping of Warren and Elizabeth Peace," another officer proclaimed.

Principal Powers stood in the doorway. She stopped the officers.

"Magenta...I am very disappointed in you. I always knew you weren't completely innocent...but to kidnap two fellow students?" Principal Powers shook her head. The police continued to usher Magenta out the door.

"Is everyone alright?" Principal Powers asked everyone. Everyone nodded. "Well, once you're done doing all the hugging, please come upstairs to my office." Everyone nodded once more. Powers turned and left the basement.

Layla let go of Warren, and hugged Elizabeth. Elizabeth looked surprised, and tentatively patted Layla's back as the older girl sobbed. She glanced at her brother and mouthed, "She's a basket case".

10 minutes later, after everyone had hugged each other, they went upstairs to Principal Powers' office.

Powers' was waiting for us behind her desk.

"First of all, Elizabeth, Warren, it's a miracle that you two are still ok," she said. "When Will phoned me and told me what was going on, I thought for sure you would at least be a little scratched up."

Elizabeth and Warren looked at Will, and Elizabeth mouthed, "Thank-you."

"Actually, Principal Powers..." Lash started. "Elizabeth's head is bleeding."

Elizabeth tentatively touched the place on her head where Magenta had hit it. Sure enough, there was blood trickling from the small wound.

"Lash, take Elizabeth to Nurse Spex."

Lash nodded, and they left.

"Will, Layla, Zach, Ethan...do you mind me asking how you got in my office?"

Layla smiled sheepishly. "W-we...pickedthelock."

"With what?"

"A clothes hanger from some girl's locker..."

Powers' raised an eyebrow.

"Normally, I would give you a detention, but since it was to help your fellow school mates, I'll let it go...this time. You can go now."

The 5 left the office.

"I need food," Warren whined, and went off in the direction of the cafeteria.

"I'm actually pretty hungry, too," Layla said, and ran off after Warren.

Author's Note: OK, the chapter is long, and the ending is lame, so that's totally unfair to you, but, hey, I finished the story, right? Damn straight, I'm DONE! After, like, a _year_ hiatus, I'm frickin' _done!_ I'm so happy! Now, review, dammit!


End file.
